


General Danvers Month 1: Black Mercy AU

by Worffan101



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: #gdmonthly, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, BAMF Alex Danvers, Black Mercy, Dork Kara Danvers, F/F, I have no idea what I'm doing, Idiots in Love, Kara needs to learn how to knock, Martian Manhunter also needs a tinfoil hat or something, Martian Manhunter is a Good Boss (tm), Protective Kara Danvers, poor J'onn, seriously he has way too much to deal with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2017-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-23 06:06:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11983746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Worffan101/pseuds/Worffan101
Summary: First time I've ever seriously tried romance, but screw it I will go down with this ship.  First time writing General Danvers, too, but I'm addicted to them so I basically reread every GD fic I could find (and cried a lot) to prepare.Written in 2 hours at midnight on the first day of General Danvers Month 1 because I just got back to college and my brain went crazy.  So just enjoy some gratuitous sappy romance between the General and her Human.Prompt: Black Mercy AU.  Alex gets nabbed by the Black Mercy and Astra has to help rescue her.





	General Danvers Month 1: Black Mercy AU

**Author's Note:**

> So I have no idea what I'm doing, this is my first time writing romance and I have no idea how to do sex (nor am I comfortable writing it) so the hanky-panky is limited to implication. Sorry if you wanted more, this is what my brain spewed out at midnight while a little addled from anticipation.

Alex swam into consciousness, her vision blurry.  It was bright, too bright—what had just…

_Wait.  Focus_.  She’d dropped by Kara’s apartment with pizza, right?  To talk through the aftermath of…what?  Why had she been there? 

Her memory was foggy, but she couldn’t feel anything but a vague sense of confusion at the realization.  She’d been doing…something about Kara? 

Alex pulled herself out of bed—it was _hers_ , but the sheets on the other side were messed up; had she had someone over?  None of this was making sense…

“Alexandra!”  She turned in shock at the voice, and a beautiful brunette was in the doorway to her bedroom, a tray of food in hand and a single shock of white hair curling over her shoulder.  “Why are you out of bed?  You should be resting!” 

“I…what?”  Alex’s brain was still playing catch-up.  “What’s…who…who are you and where am I?” 

“You are in your apartment, Alexandra…”  The woman frowned.  “You don’t know who I am?” 

“I…”  Alex felt a stab of pain behind her eyes.  “I…ow…” 

There was a _blur_ , and the woman was there, the tray set neatly on the bedside table and Alex in her arms.  “Shhh, shhh, shhh.”  She kissed Alex softly on the forehead and held her close.  “You should be in bed,” the woman continued.  “You injured yourself badly against Krona, I was so worried for you…” 

“Who _are_ you?” Alex asked again, the pain in her head reaching a fever pitch.  “I…gah!” 

“I am Astra.  Astra In-Ze Danvers, your wife.” 

Something _clicked_ , and the pain receded.  Alex stumbled, Astra holding her up as memories flooded in.  Astra, her sister’s aunt, the beautiful alien who’d arrived to save Earth, who’d brought technology and ideas to clean the oceans and brighten the skies, the hero whose marriage-band Alex wore on her wrist.  She looked down at the bracelet, silver with gold wound through it in an intricate Kryptonian hymn to Rao, and saw the matching bracelet on her wife’s arm as the Kryptonian gently lay her back in bed.  “My wife,” Alex whispered.  Of course, it all made sense now.  She’d helped Astra escape from General Lane’s torture, and Astra had seen the goodness of humanity, had made her soldiers stand down and opened negotiations with the DEO.  Alex had been one of the lead negotiators at Astra’s insistence, and their mutual attraction and respect had turned to more after Alex had saved Astra from her treacherous lieutenant, Non.  Alex had proposed in private after the Paris Protocols had been signed, and Kara had interrupted their embrace by accident wanting to tell Alex about her date with her new girlfriend…

Tears sprang to Alex’s eyes.  “ _Oh, my love_ ,” she murmured in Kryptonian, “ _how could I forget you_?” 

“It is alright,” Astra promised her.  “You were hit on the head by one of Krona’s minions, some memory damage was always possible.”  She held her own tears back as she loomed over Alex, kissing her softly on the lips once, twice… 

Alex melted into the embrace, and was whole. 

***

Kara made it two steps into her apartment before she saw Alex on the floor.  Her scream blew out windows halfway down the block. 

***

The man who had become the Martian Manhunter was not, in general, one given to uncontrolled rage.  Seeing the woman who had become his surrogate daughter on the ground with that… _abomination_ …gripping her chest, though…that was more than a test of his control. 

“But why _Alex_?” Supergirl whispered, crouching by her sister’s side as she stroked a stray lock from the agent’s peaceful face.  “What did they want with _her_?” 

“Supergirl…” Agent Vasquez spoke up, “I don’t think she _was_ the target.” 

“What?” 

“This _is_ your apartment,” J’onn rumbled.  “Unless Agent Danvers regularly arrives here before you do, she ran afoul of a trap meant for you, Supergirl.” 

One of Kara’s floorboards cracked, the area under her fist _atomizing_ into dust as spiderweb cracks spread across the floor.  “She _promised_ ,” Kara growled, smoke wafting around her head from her flaming eyes.  “She _promised_ she would leave me alone.  And now she’s hurt _Alex_?  What does this plant thing do, exactly?” 

“We’re not sure,” Vasquez replied.  “Her brain’s still active, but her heartbeat’s slowing and most of her brain functions outside of a feedback loop in her cerebrum are shutting down, and we’re reading high levels of REM activity in her eyes.  It’s like…she’s dreaming, but the plant’s draining her of neural energy, killing her bit by bit.” 

“Is there another way to get it off?”  Kara’s instinctive first attempt to rip the creature away had sent Alex into painful-looking convulsions; brute force wouldn’t be enough. 

“Not to my knowledge,” J’onn said.  “Our only realistic option at this point is to capture one of the Kryptonians, probably Astra or her lieutenant, and get them to talk.” 

Kara was hovering in a nanosecond, her eyes literally smoldering.  “I’ll be back soon, Alex,” she promised, and bolted for the window. 

“Uh…Sir?” Vasquez asked. 

J’onn sighed.  “I’ll follow her.  You monitor Agent Danvers and get any VR tech we have out here ASAP; given how badly she’s already deteriorated I don’t want to move her.” 

“Yessir.” 

***

Alex smiled up at her wife, lying back in bed as Astra fed her a slice of clementine.  “Mmhh.  What did I do to deserve you?”  Something itched at the back of her mind, but she dismissed it. 

“You exist,” Astra murmured, placing a kiss to the corner of Alex’s mouth and pressing more along the Human’s cheek to stop a trickle of clementine juice.  Astra’s left thumb stroked Alex’s cheek as the agent held her Kryptonian in her arms.  “Ever since I first saw you, I have been _fascinated_.  Infatuated.  _Consumed_.  Consumed by your lips, your eyes, your hair, your wonderful, courageous mind.”  She kissed Alex full on the lips, long and deep, and Alex pulled her down, causing Astra to sigh into her before pulling back.  “You have the courage to stand against me unflinching, and that I cannot help but adore.” 

“You aren’t half bad yourself,” Alex replied, leaning her head up to plant a kiss of her own on Astra’s lips.  “We should get dressed soon, though.  Thanksgiving, remember?” 

Astra wrapped her bare right leg around Alex’s left, sending a shuddering jolt through the Human.  “Why should we?  We have an hour before Kara, her lover, your parents, and J’onn arrive.” 

“Yeah, but if we keep going at this rate we’ll need a shower after we’re done, and _that_ will only happen with a quarter-hour to go,” Alex chuckled at Astra’s quirk of her lips at the Human’s insinuation.  “C’mon, baby.  You can help me anyway, since I’m apparently _so_ badly hurt from the battle.” 

Astra pouted. 

“Oh no you _don’t_ ,” Alex groaned.  “You can’t pull that off as well as Kara.” 

“ _Very well_ ,” Astra sighed, and Alex briefly wondered how she could make getting out of bed simultaneously a flounce and so incredibly hot.  “But only if we finish what we have begun later.” 

“I’m open to that,” Alex admitted as she rose, Astra sliding a hand behind her to carefully help her to her feet.  “Now c’mon, baby, let’s get presentable and make sure the table’s set, and make sure there’s enough food for two bottomless pits on the table.” 

***

“ _ASTRA!!!_ ” Kara screamed, heat vision blazing into the clouds.  “ _I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME!  COME OUT HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A WOMAN!_ ” 

She shot another blast of heat into the sky, then pulled up short as she heard someone drop out of supersonic flight behind her.  “Kara?  What is…” 

Kara was at her throat in a second, eyes igniting with rage.  “ _What did you do to Alex_?” 

“Alex?  The Brave One?  I did nothing!” 

“ _Don’t lie to me!_ ”  Kara pulled back her fist, Astra still making no move to throw her off.  “Alex has some kind of spiky plant with tentacles on her chest, _you_ set it as a trap in _my_ apartment and she walked right into it!  _Fix this_!” 

“Wait.  A plant?”  Astra’s eyes had gone cold.  “Oh, _Rao_.  A Black Mercy.”  Then her eyes narrowed.  “ _Non_.  He _dared_ to disobey my orders?” 

“I don’t care whether it was you or one of your minions,” Kara snarled.  “My _sister_ is dying, and you’re going to tell me how to save her.” 

“It would kill a Kryptonian in less than a day,” Astra pointed out.  “Your sister—how long ago was she attacked?” 

“Just a couple of hours, I came home and she was just _there_ …”  Her anger was slipping away, the frantic worry and all-consuming grief sneaking up Kara’s spine as she wavered in mid-air. 

“She has two hours at best, likely less.  Someone she trusts must enter her mind and break the fantasy.”  At Kara’s confused look, Astra explained, gently releasing herself from Kara’s faltering grip.  “The Black Mercy saps its victims’ will to fight back by showing them their deepest desire.  The only way to free them is a neural or telepathic link, which is extremely risky to the one who ventures in to rescue the victim; if your sister’s mind rejects your aid, you will die, too.” 

“Then I’m not going in alone,” Kara replied, jaw set and tears glistening in her eyes.  “You’ll be there to rescue me.” 

“Kara…”  Astra trailed off, her head turning unconsciously to her left. 

“You have _command_ ,” Kara snarled.  “You’re responsible, and you _will_ help save my sister or you are no family of mine.”  The unspoken truth boiled under her words; family trying to kill family was the ultimate betrayal on Krypton. 

Astra opened her mouth to protest, then closed it.  Her jaw set.  “I…I will be there.  And together, we will save Alexandra with the strength of our shared blood.” 

Kara broke, and wrapped her aunt in a hug, sobbing into her shoulder.  “ _Thank you_.” 

***

As they waved Eliza and Jeremiah (rescued by Astra from the clutches of CADMUS months before) out of the door, Astra leaned in to whisper in Alex’s ear.  “So.  I was, in fact, right about my Little One and her relationship with her lover.”   

Alex groaned and pulled herself back against her wife.  “Alright, alright, you win.”  Astra chuckled warmly against her.  “I honestly thought that Kara would have the restraint to wait another month or so before proposing.” 

“Mmm, well, she has us as an example, does she not?” 

“Shush.”  Alex slapped her alien playfully in the chest, then headed for the bedroom as Astra closed the door and followed.  “If you want to be an example, we’d better practice so that we don’t disappoint.”    

A gust of wind brushed her back.  “Your wish is my command, _:zhaoivazh_.”  _Beloved_.  Alex shivered as the word seemed to course through her veins.  God, her life was _perfect_.  Her parents happily reunited, J’onn forever free of the White Martian threat after Astra and Kara had tricked the malevolent shapeshifters into locking themselves into a stable time loop, Kara happily engaged to a sweet, brilliant woman who would give her the care and attention that Alex’s sister so deserved, and Alex herself, together with the most wonderful woman in the universe, both of them reveling in each other’s presence every single day…

How could she _possibly_ have remembered the universe any differently? 

They fell onto the bed, clothes shed across the room, and something throbbed in the back of Alex’s skull, a constant thrumming that she tried to bury.  There was nothing wrong at all.  The love of her life was _here_ and there was nothing that could separate them. 

As Astra’s hands slipped down her body, Alex thought she heard the window open, but she ignored it, begging Astra for more, _more,_ seconds before her Kryptonian claimed her mouth in a desperate, hungry kiss, and…

“ _Oh Rao!  Aunt Astra!_ ” 

***

Astra didn’t know whether to be mortified or aroused.  Her body made the decision for her as her Brave One shrieked and scrambled backwards in her bed; one look reminded Astra of the strength the beautiful Human had shown as she killed the Hellgrammite, and Astra mentally kicked herself to stay focused.  They did not have long; the Human woman’s heart had been faltering as Kara and Astra entered her dreamscape. 

“What the _hell_ , Kara?” Alex shouted, grabbing for the sheets and awkwardly pulling one across her breasts.  “Weren’t you with your girlf—fiancée?” 

“No, I came to rescue you!  And Aunt Astra, _what_ are you doing _three knuckles deep in my SISTER_?”  Kara froze, then blinked, then looked rapidly back and forth between Astra and…Astra.  “Wait, _what_ in Rao’s name is going on here?” 

Astra’s eyes widened as she realized what was going on.  “That is a projection of me,” she said, holding her Human’s confused gaze.  “She was created by the Black Mercy to deceive you, Brave One, to keep you here while it finishes consuming you.” 

“The black _what_?” 

Astra opened her mouth to explain, but her duplicate _slammed_ into her with equal strength, crushing her against a wall hard enough to pulverize the drywall.  “I do not know who you think you are, but you _will not_ threaten my mate,” the projection hissed, grappling with Astra as she struggled and trying for a headlock.  “You will leave our home and _never_ return.” 

Astra snapped her head back to crush her double’s nose, but the projection was stronger and tougher than she in this mindscape.  Kara tried to pull the projection off, but it slid its arm across Astra’s throat…

“Wait!”  The Brave One was on her feet, the sheet wrapped around her.  “Astra, stop!” 

“She cannot be allowed to threaten our happiness,” the projection snarled. 

“Astra.”  Alex’s voice made all three combatants freeze.  “ _Stop_.  Please.” 

The projection struggled, the Black Mercy trying to fight its instincts to crush the interlopers to keep its victim occupied.  A shudder ran through the world, and Astra saw her Human’s eyes darken with tears as the sky outside slowly went grey. 

“Alexandra…” the projection begged. 

“ _You’re not her_.”  Alex stumbled backwards.  “You’re not…oh god.”  She gripped her head, and groaned in pain.  “Urgh…I’m not…not married….” 

“ _Married?_ ” Kara exclaimed, but Alex pushed on, frown creasing her features. 

“I’m not married, Kara’s not dating anyone, my father’s missing…and Astra…”  Her gaze rose, tears on her face.  “You’re fighting against us.” 

“No, it’s all a lie…” the projection began. 

“Yes,” Astra murmured.  “I am, Brave One.  We have been at war, and I your enemy.” 

Alex’s gaze met hers.  “It’s not real, is it?  None of it is?” 

Astra forced the projection back, and it snarled with rage as the world shuddered.  “No, Alexandra.  It is a dream, your heart’s desire created for you to ensnare you.” 

Kara offered her hand to her sister, and Alex reached out, but hesitated.  She looked again into Astra’s eyes, and the General nearly wept at the hurt burning inside.  “Why?” the Human croaked.  “Why me?” 

“It was an accident,” Astra replied.  “Lieutenant Non-Ur sent the Black mercy after your sister, against my orders.  You were an accidental victim.” 

The Human reached out, and the world thundered and splintered around them as she grabbed the hands of both Kryptonians.  Kara hugged her close as they left, and Alex pulled Astra in.  “I’m so sorry,” Kara whispered. 

Alex just buried her head into the neighboring shoulders of the Kryptonians, and wept as her perfect world vanished. 

***

Alex returned to the world with a gasp, clutching at the oxygen mask over her face desperately.  Something heavy and rippling fell from her chest, and she saw a horrible spiky, tentacled _thing_ shrivel in death.  Then Kara was there and she was wrapped in impossibly strong arms, her ribs creaking as her sister babbled apologies and promises and pleas for her to be alright too fast to hear. 

“Kara,” Alex wheezed.  “Too tight!” 

“Sorry!” Kara pulled back, and Alex’s stomach flipped over.  Astra was _there_.  In the flesh.  And…oh, _no_ , she’d seen that entire dream, hadn’t she?  Alex felt the blood rush to her face, and saw her wife—no, the General, she was the _enemy_ now—blush and turn aside. 

“…and Astra said that Non was the one who did it, I’m so sorry, Alex, it should’ve been me, you nearly died and I could do nothing and…” 

“Kara.  Breathe.”  Kara stopped, held her breath, and hugged Alex again.  The Human’s entire body was shaking, and the room felt so _cold_ …  “We’ll find him,” Alex promised in spite of herself.  “We’ll find him and stop whatever plan he’s got, I promise.” 

“He will be using that odious worm Lord’s satellites,” her wi--Astra cut in.  “If he moved without my orders, he must be planning to release Myriad, _tonight_.” 

“And?” Alex asked.  _This isn’t my wife.  This is the alien conqueror_.  “Are you with us or against us?” 

Astra turned, her eyes literally smoldering.  “You _cannot_ ask me that.” 

“Astra.  He disobeyed your orders and tried to hurt Kara.”  Alex’s gaze was steady despite the hot embarrassment that flared up as her mind conjured up images of her belov—of the projection of Astra writhing at her touch.  _Damn it_.  Alex pushed down a stream of memories both sweet and torrid, of a white suit and bracelets while Kara read from a Kryptonian text, of soft nights on her couch with hot chocolate… _Focus_.  _Not your wife.  Have to focus for Kara._

“…and that _thing_ nearly killed Alex!” Kara added. 

“For the sake of your world, I must…” 

“General In-Ze,” J’onn cut in, his deep rumble impossible to ignore.  “While I respect your dedication to your goals, the fact is that your lieutenant _has_ betrayed you and is no longer trustworthy.  There is in my opinion a significant chance that he has changed your plan.” 

Her Kryptonian— _no, the General_ —turned, eyes narrowed.  “You assume much about those whom you do not know well.” 

“I’m a mind-reader, General.  That comes with a great deal of people skills even if I can’t sense your thoughts.” 

Alex suddenly wished that she was back in the Black Mercy’s clutches.  Her boss was very distinctly not looking at her or Astra, instead staring at a spot some ways off of the General’s shoulder.  Astra went deep red again as she realized what the Martian meant. 

“I, ah…” 

“I’ve also run a covert government operation for over a decade, and I know _damn_ well what happens when an operative disobeys a direct order not to harm someone.”  He crossed his arms.  “If you help us or surrender now, we can discuss alternative options to help prevent ecological disaster on Earth and will offer you and any of your followers who you can convince to change sides as well amnesty.  But we _cannot_ allow you to enslave the world.” 

The General rose from the ground, and Alex tried to banish false memories of soft caresses in the clouds.  “I will order them to stand down, _for now_ ,” she promised.  “You will make a detailed proposal as soon as possible.  If I find it acceptable, I will do what must be done.”  She glanced towards Kara and Alex, her face softening, and Alex felt tears in her eyes.  “For my family.” 

“Give us a week for the proposal.  But we are going to deploy to stop your Lieutenant Non, just in case.” 

Astra grunted in approval.  “Wise.  We will speak again, Martian.”  There was a _blur_ , and she darted out of Kara’s still-open window faster than Alex could follow. 

J’onn turned, still unable to look directly at Alex.  “Agent Danvers.” 

_Oh, shit_.  “Director.”  Her breath was back, mostly, but she was still shivering a little from her near-death experience.  The Martian’s eyes brushed over her quickly with a spark of sympathy, then redirected to a point over her left shoulder. 

“We need to talk.  But not here.” 

She knew what was coming.  “Yes, sir.” 

“Supergirl, go pick up some coffee and food, whatever you need to be awake and alert.  Non is most likely making his move _tonight_.” 

“I’ll be right back at the DEO,” Kara promised.  “Alex, are you going to be OK?” 

“Yeah, of course, Kara.”  The lie slipped far too easily from her tongue.  “Go get some food.” 

“Alright.”  Kara gave her one last squeeze.  “I’ll make Aunt Astra see sense, I promise.” 

After she left, Alex stood, looking to J’onn.  “Sir, I know what you’re going to say.  I will pull the trigger.”  She forced down thoughts of Astra kissing her in her wedding gown, Astra nursing her back to health after a battle, her Kryptonian holding her close as they cried over the ending of _The Empire Strikes Back_.  _That wasn’t real.  She can’t feel the same._

“I can’t ask you to do that, Agent Danvers.”  He nodded to Vasquez.  “Get a sniper rifle and the Kryptonite bullets.  You’re on overwatch tonight.” 

“Yes, sir.” 

“Director, I _will_ …” 

The Martian turned, one eyebrow raised.  “I will brook no insubordination, Agent Danvers.  You nearly died ten minutes ago, you are not fit for duty.” 

“Sir, I am _not_ compromised just because of a hallucination…” 

“I heard what that thing gave you,” the Martian countered.  “I saw your thoughts when you came out.  And I will not ask you to pull that trigger.” 

Alex stopped cold.  Vasquez muttered a quiet excuse and left as fast as possible.  “Director, if I have to I _will_ …” 

“I have lost one family, Agent Danvers.  I will not see you break yours.” 

He turned and left.  Alex was left standing there in her casual clothes, the corpse of the Black Mercy at her feet, as J’onn barked muffled orders in the other room and lower-ranking agents moved in to deal with the mess. 

***

“ _Lancepesade Non-Ur!  Report at once!_ ” Astra shouted in Kryptonian, her High Kandorian accent harsh in inflection as she dropped from the sky onto the laboratory’s roof.  “ _Explain your disobedience of my_ direct _order to avoid harming Kara Zor-El!_ ” 

“ _She was an obstacle_ ,” Non replied, standing as Subcommander Gor looked up from the transmitter.  Astra had arrived before it had been fully configured; she couldn’t decide if that was a good or a bad thing.  “ _You could not afford such obstacles, General, I took the initiative to eliminate her.  She would have felt no pain!_ ” 

The air _snapped_ as Astra went supersonic in her lunge, coming to a halt inches from Non’s face.  “ _I expect my soldiers to have a certain degree of_ discipline _, Lancepesade_ ,” she hissed.  “ _I_ demand _that my orders be followed._ ” 

“ _I believed you to be compromised_ ,” Non shot back.  Subcommander Gor stopped adjusting the transmitter, his eyes wide.  “ _Now, we can finish our work and rule this world_.” 

Astra’s eyes ignited, but the heat remained contained.  “ _You disobeyed a direct order, attempted to kill my niece and nearly killed Alexand…her sister.  You are hereby stripped of rank and confined to quarters until further notice._ ” 

Non’s jaw set.  “ _No_.” 

“ _I see_.”  Astra’s punch sent him flying off the roof; Non reoriented in midair, and charged back to slam into Astra, his Kryptonite inhibitor glittering in the city’s lights. 

“ _As do I_ ,” he snarled.  “ _Our mission is too important to let family stand in our way, General.  And a General who cannot lead is no General at all_!”  Something bit into Astra’s side, and she felt the scorching poison in her veins.  She fell, crying out in pain; Non pulled the Kryptonite knife out with a grin. 

“ _I thought this might come in handy.  I almost didn’t bring it, but after you failed to arrive at our strategy meeting…_ ” 

“ _You treacherous coward_ ,” Astra snarled.  “ _Subcommander Gor, restrain him!_ ”  She struggled to her feet, and…

“ _No need, General_.”  The growl was familiar, the green form that dropped from the sky less so.  “ _Stand down, Non_.” 

Non’s lip curled in a sneer as Gor stood and flew up behind him.  Astra felt a pit in her stomach; had she let things slip _that_ far?  “ _Leave, Martian.  This is no business of yours_.” 

“It sure is mine, though!”  Non whirled, but Kara’s fist hit him in the face too quickly, and he sailed straight into the Martian, who delivered a thundering counterblow that left Non reeling.  Gor lunged at Kara, but she deflected him over her hip in a move that Astra recognized as Alexandra’s, and her heart swelled with unexpected pride.  The General lunged despite the agony in her side as the Martian joined her niece, and slammed Non into the transmitter, knocking it clear off of the building. 

_No!_   she thought.  Without that transmitter, Myriad would be far more difficult to apply properly…

And yet her despair and rage were muted, and fiery surety blazed as she grappled with Non.  This was for _Kara and Alexandra_ , she could not allow her Human to be yoked to Myriad, nor see her niece’s face as Alexandra’s mind was consumed…

Her heart was clear, she realized.  Her doubt was gone, replaced with nothing but certainty and conviction.  Whatever came next, she would fight at the side of her family once more, and their ties of blood and love would see them stronger for it. 

Non’s fist slammed into her face, and Astra headbutted him back before her head had fully cleared, earning a howl of pain.  She didn’t have time to celebrate; the knife dug into her gut, and she stumbled backwards with a gasp, the evil fire of Kryptonite spreading through her veins.  Non held one hand to his crushed nose as he stalked forwards wheezing.  “ _We could have ruled together, Astra!_ ” he snarled.  “ _And you throw it all away for a naïve little girl?_ ” 

Astra stood on shaky legs, the Kryptonite sapping her veins.  She had to break that inhibitor, get it off and get the knife.  “ _I throw away nothing_ ,” she shot back.  “ _It is you who has thrown away your honor_.”  She charged, and the Kryptonite dug into her tricep as her right slammed repeatedly into Non’s chest.  “ _I will gladly die for my family_.” 

“ _You will die for nothing_.”  The knife bit into her left arm again, and Astra howled in agony as she kicked Non in the abdomen, ripping the Kryptonite inhibitor from his uniform.  The blonde Kryptonian stalked forwards, his eyes igniting.  “ _I am sorry that you chose this path, my General_.” 

Then he gasped, a spear of glowing green erupting from his chest.  The knife dropped, and Non choked on his own blood, coughing and wheezing as he crumpled to the ground, his twitching limbs gradually slowing. 

“And I’m sorry you chose this one,” Alex Danvers gasped, the Kryptonite sword steady in her hands as she pulled it from Non’s corpse.  She threw it aside and knelt by Astra’s side, pulling a roll of something from her belt.  “Hold still, Astra, this won’t stop the bleeding but it’ll help.” 

“How…”  Astra frowned in confusion.  “How did you…” 

“Kara dropped me off just before she got into the fight.  Director Henshaw ordered me to stay out of the fight, but I wouldn’t leave you without one more chance.” 

Astra let a finger graze those perfect cheekbones.  “You continue to surprise me,” she managed.  Alexandra blushed, ducking her head, and pressed a pad of something to Astra’s side.  “About what happened, in the Black Mercy dream…”   

“I don’t know why that happened,” the Human cut her off, and a spike of pain flared in Astra’s heart as she heard the clear lie.  “I’m sorry if I scared or offended you, I…” 

“It…may not have been terribly unrealistic,” Astra confessed.  Alexandra froze, her breath catching, and Astra heard her heart jump in tempo.  “I…you have…well…you are rather fascinating.  I have seldom seen one as brave and determined as you, killing the Hellgrammite and standing unflinching against me.  You have interested me since our first meeting.  And…you are not without your attractive qualities.” 

Alex’s right hand rose unconsciously, stroking the side of Astra’s face slowly and curling through her hair.  “You…you really mean that?” 

“I always _mean that_.”  She cleared her throat, and smiled up at Alex’s weak grin.  “I like the way your nostrils flare when you smile.” 

It really wasn’t the best place for it, but Alexandra kissed her anyway.  It was hot and wet and sloppy, fueled by adrenaline and months of pent-up passion, but to Astra it might as well have been perfect. 

Then Kara’s voice cut through her reverie. 

“ _Oh, Rao, not again!  Alex!  Aunt Astra!_ ” 

***

_One year later…_

Alex opened her eyes on the first morning back after her honeymoon, just drinking in the sight of her wife curled up against her.  God, how had she gotten so lucky?  _How did such an amazing woman fall for me?  It’s like a dream come true…_

“Are you alright?” Astra asked, rolling over.  “Your heart is beating rather rapidly.” 

Alex shook her head with a watery smile.  “Just thinking.  You are a dream come true.” 

“Oh, Alex…” Astra returned her smile and pressed a soft kiss to her lips.  “You are mine, as well.”  A thought hit, and her eyes widened.  “Unless you fear that this is a dream?” 

Alex shook her head, chuckling a bit.  “No.  Well, a bit.  But whenever I get worried, I remember how I can tell between you and a Black Mercy dream.” 

“Oh?”  One sculpted eyebrow raised. 

“Yeah.  You listen when I say please.”  She kissed Astra back, long and slow, and decided that it was probably a good thing that J’onn had given them the whole week off. 

They were just starting to get into more private business when the door crashed clear off its hinges, Alex and Astra springing apart with a yelp, and Kara flew in in a panic.  “Alex!  Alex!  IneedyourhelpIkissedLenaLuthorandIlikeditpleasehelpme!”  Then her brain caught up with the two women very clearly unclothed under the sheets in front of her, and she spun away, mortified.  “Oh, _Rao_ , you two!” 

Alex’s head fell back and hit the pillow.  “I swear to fucking Christ you aliens need to learn how _doors_ work…” she muttered.  “Kara!  Knock next time, _please_!” 

“Did she say Lena Luthor?” Astra asked, one eyebrow quirked upwards.  “Well, it is good to see that good taste is in the blood of my House.  I was worried, what with that Daxamite oaf tagging along after Kara for so long.” 

Alex groaned, but there was no bite to it.  _Awkward, sometimes embarrassing, and always an adventure_. 

Her life was better than any dream. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kara seriously needs to learn how to knock. 
> 
> Also, fuck Manhell, my headcanon is Astra gave him the Talk offscreen and he fucked off back to Planet Slavery with his crazy mom. 
> 
> I hope this wasn't too godawful, I have zero experience with romance and almost didn't post this but I'm taking the plunge after midnight after a day of revising and I'm a little hungry and sleep-deprived and just a bit drunk so let's do this. Probably the most stereotypical, cliched fic ever, but fuck it I had fun writing it.


End file.
